The ability to separate a particle/fluid mixture into its separate components is desirable in many applications. Acoustophoresis is the separation of particles using high intensity sound waves, and without the use of membranes or physical size exclusion filters. It has been known that high intensity standing waves of sound can exert forces on particles in a fluid when there is a differential in both density and/or compressibility, otherwise known as the acoustic contrast factor. The pressure profile in a standing wave contains areas of local minimum pressure amplitudes at its nodes and local maxima at its anti-nodes. Depending on the density and compressibility of the particles, they will be trapped at the nodes or anti-nodes of the standing wave. The higher the frequency of the standing wave, the smaller the particles that can be trapped due the pressure of the standing wave.
Efficient separation technologies for multi-component liquid streams that eliminate any waste and reduce the required energy, thereby promoting a sustainable environment, are needed.